TU PROVOCASTE UN GRAN GIRO EN MI VIDA
by girldelena
Summary: Elena Gilbert va a vivir a mystic falls con su tiJenna por orden de sus padres ya que Nueva York no es segura para su única hija ; cree que su vida sera completament aburrida pero al conocer a cierto vampiro de ojos azules su mundo va patas arriba haciéndola cuestionarse todo en lo que creia ¿que podrá mas su amor por el vampiro o su odio por todos los vampiros?...(AU )Delena
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1- El comienzo de la nueva vida**

**POV ELENA**

Mis padres no me quieren en New York _ -Estarás más segura lejos-_ había dicho su madre no entendía porque se empeñaban tanto en protegerla está bien en New York ha habido unas cuantas muertes por supuestos _animales salvajes _no entiendo como la gente se cree esa mentira absurda es bien raro tener animales salvajes en una ciudad como New entiendo porque el consejo no simplemente hace pública la noticia de que hay vampiros para que la gente tome prevenciones pero no me hacen caso…claro quien va a hacerle caso a una adolescente que está en el consejo solo por accidente ,pero aun así no es justo también me he entrenado para combatir a los vampiros he estado entrenando horas para poder enfrentarme al vampiro que mato a mi novio en mi presencia y ya casi había logrado convencer al consejo de que mis ideas eran las mejores ,que todos deberíamos tratar de deshacernos de esa plaga y no solo un simple grupito. Hasta que mi querido padre llega y les da a todos un discurso de que sus hijos no tienen por qué luchar que ellos se encargarían de eliminarlos y decidieron enviarme aquí a Mystic falls con mi tía Jenna un pueblo aburrido y prácticamente aislado en el que nada bueno pasa….

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el aviso del altavoz de que ya aterrizarían. Al salir del aeropuerto con sus maletas ya la espera tía Jenna con un abrazo.

-Oye querida mírate! Cuanto has crecido estas irreconocible-dijo tía Jenna con su habitual buen humor y aun abrazándola

- Tía Jenna la última vez que nos vimos tenía doce –dijo muy tranquilamente provocando que Jenna estallara en carcajadas-he dicho algo gracioso?-replico un poco molesta por el comportamiento de mi tía

-No, lo que pasa es que yo te imaginaba como a los doce pero un poco más alta-dijo entre pequeñas risas

-ok tía dejémoslo así me das un turismo por el pueblo hace mucho que no vengo-dijo poniendo su equipaje en el maletero para luego subir al asiento del copiloto. La verdad es que no entendía como su tía Jenna se reía de todo pero era agradable de cierto modo

-claro que si –dijo con evidente emoción mientras ponía en marcha su coche

El resto del camino la pasamos en silencio o al menos yo porque Jenna no paraba de tararear canciones eso muy lejos de fastidiarme me hizo sentir cómoda no entiendo porque mi tía Jenna no sabe del consejo se supone que es nuestro legado familiar lo de cazar vampiros .Bajamos del coche mi tía abría la puerta .Deje mis cosas junto a las escaleras mientras me tiraba al sofá

- No tienes idea de la emoción que me dio cuando me dijeron que vendrías ya sabes con lo sobreprotectoras que son tus padres algo debería haber pasado pero lo descarte ya que estas muy mayor-me dijo mientras se sentaba en el sofá enfrente de mi

-tía tampoco estoy muy mayor soy una adolescente me haces sentir vieja

-lo siento es que es la verdad o no? Lo de tus padres quiero decir o me equivoco? si paso algo puedes contármelo-comento con algo de preocupación en la vos

-pues veras ha habido algunos accidentes y la prensa dice que podrían ser animales y mis padres no se lo creen dicen que son asesinos en serie y por eso estoy aquí- no me gusta nada mentirle pero no me queda de otra- ya sabes la típica paranoia de mis padres de que a su única hija le pase algo

-Tienes razón conociendo a Miranda mejor te cuido bien o va a hacer que me mate a mí –dijo provocándome una risotada-…Ah cierto casi lo olvido en una semana inicias el instituto tus padres ya pasaron tu transferencia pero puedes iniciar antes si lo deseas ya te prepare una habitación para que descanses lo único que falta es que coloques tu ropa en los armarios también tienes tu baño personal mañana iniciamos el turismo te parece?

-claro hoy no estoy para salir el turismo mañana y gracias tía no sabes lo falta que me hace un baño el vuelo me ha dejado agotada

Entonces con esas subo las escaleras directa a la habitación que fue mía cuando la visite de pequeña me metí en la ducha mientras pensaba que hacer para pasar el tiempo casi no conozco a nadie aquí todos mis amigos están en New York-doy un suspiro al imaginarme la semana que me espera.

_**Hola! Espero que les haya gustado mi historia la verdad es que soy nueva en esto y quisiera saber sus opiniones por favor déjenme sus reviews vuelvo a actualizar en una semana o si estoy inspirada menos adiós y besos espero que les haya gustado ;)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2- Pesadillas**

**POV ELENA**

_-Matt yo...-empecé hace un tiempo habíamos salido de la fiesta adentrándonos en el bosque y estábamos a varios metros pero aun podía oír la música .Empezamos a hablar normal hasta que el volvió a sacar el tema de nuestro futuro no puedo le quiero pero el siempre para hablando de nuestro futuro juntos cada vez que saca el tema simplemente le sigo el juego pero a causa del alcohol estoy un poco más sincera aunque no haya sido mucha la cantidad –lo siento pero no quiero que sigas con este tema somos jóvenes aun ni siquiera salimos del instituto solo dejémoslo estar que las cosas sean lo que tiene que ser-me arrepentí de inmediato al decirlo con tan solo ver el dolor en sus ojos por suerte solo bebí 2 botellas si no se habría desaparecido la poca cordura de mí y le hubiese roto el corazón diciéndole simplemente que no quería tener ningún futuro con el._

_-¿Qué? Pero Elena no es la primera vez que hablamos de este tema siempre parecías estar encantada ¿o es que fingías?-dijo con furia mientras me zarandeaba él había bebido mucho más que yo y estaba más sensible-respóndeme!-dijo con brusquedad_

_-Matt basta me haces daño-le digo con terror en mis ojos entonces el me suelta como si no supiera porque lo hiso_

_-Solo respóndeme quieres ¿fingías que te agradaba la idea de tener una vida conmigo?¿o fingías?- dijo con miedo en sus ojos _

_-Lo siento no pretendía hacerte daño Matt no creí que fuera así de lejos podemos dejarlo atrás? Esto ocasionara problemas en nuestra relación?-pregunto con la voz temblándome por el miedo de que este sea el fin de nosotros_

_-La verdad no se…-entonces lo veo una sombra de un hombre que prácticamente aparece de la nada lo único que alcanzó a ver son sus ojos grandes y luminosos que por lo oscuro que estaba no pude identificar el color. Decido que es una mala jugada de mi mente y vuelvo a centrarme en Matt-creo que deberíamos tomarnos un tiempo…-de repente de la nada la sombra que creí ver se abalanzo sobre nosotros succionando la sangre de Matt me quede horrorizada al ver como la sangre bajaba por su cuello hasta manchar la camiseta blanca que tenía fui corriendo para tratar de ayudar en Matt pero el chico lo que sea se separó de la garganta de Matt y me miro lo único que alcance a ver fueron unos ojos rojos y una cara completamente marcada de venas con unos colmillos de repente la criatura articulo una sola palabra "Katherine" luego me rompió el cuello_

Me desperté sudorosa hace mucho tiempo que no tenía esta pesadilla la última vez fue dos semanas después de la muerte de Matt no puedo volver a lo mismo de antes estos recuerdos me atormentan y ahora vuelven a surgir pero ¿por qué?. Después de eso me sorprendió estar despierta mis padres me explicaron que el collar que me dieron en mi cumpleaños al cumplir los 16me trajo a la vida ya que me mato un ser sobrenatural _un vampiro._

Me levanto miro la hora en mi celular guau las 5:00 am me decido a hacer ejercicio ya que mantener a mi cuerpo ocupado me distrae de esos recuerdos que me llevan a más y más ….No decido dejar de lado esos pensamientos antes de que sea demasiado tarde me pongo las zapatillas y me voy a correr .Hace mucho que no me paso por aquí pero recuerdo todo perfectamente ya que viví aquí los primeros años de mi vida y todas las vacaciones decido irme hasta el puente Wickery y volver luego .Estaba a pocos metros del puente ya que desde mi posición podía ver la barandilla; al llegar me apoyo en la barandilla para tomar un poco de aire ya que el trayecto hasta aquí fue mas difícil de lo que crei.

-¿Nueva en la ciudad?-escucho una voz muy dulce,seductora y a la ves peligrosa que hace que inmediatamente mi corazón se acelere me volteo para ver de quien se trata y ahí veo a un chico perfecto apoyado en un camaro azul vestido totalmente de negro, con cara de angel pero peligrosa a la vez ,unos ojos azules que son como el cielo de un gran dia de verano dulces pero capaces de matar a cualquier chica con una sola mirada ¿tan despistada soy que no me percate de ese chico?

-Si soy nueva aqui y tu quien eres ?-pregunto con curiosidad después de regresar a la realidad

-pues ya somos 2 recién vine dos días atrás y me he recorrido todo el pueblo buscando que hacer y casi me conozco a todos-dice de manera arrogante este chico me confunde no se si golpearlo o besarle. Me doy una bofetada mentalmente por ese ultimo pensamiento _joder Elena que acabas de conocer al chico _me dice la voz de mi conciencia

-Damon Salvatore -dice tendiéndome la mano y con una encantadora sonrisa de medio lado

-Elena Gilbert-le digo estrechando la mano que aun tenia en el aire

-Entonces dime Elena que haces paseando sola a estas horas si no me equivoco falta poco para el amanecer y las chicas buenas deberían estar en su casa bien calentitas en la cama-¿se me esta insinuando?

-Vine a correr un poco me encanta el aire fresco de la mañana es perfecto para hacer ejercicio-digo empezando a caminar

-Te llevo? la casa de los Gilbert esta lejos y ya estas muy cansada...se te nota-dijo sonriente mientras pellizcaba mi mejilla lijeramente sonrojada por correr mucho la verdad es que si estoy muy parece ver la duda en mis ojos porque empieza a hacer pucheros que acaban totalmente con toda mi fuerza de voluntad. Asi que acabo el resto del camino a mi casa con charlas triviales yuna que otra broma provocativa de Damon-llegamos a nuestro destino..¿me das tu numero?

-Es un pueblo pequeño ya nos encontraremos si lo hacemos te doy mi número ¿ qué te parece?

-Me parece perfecto hasta luego Elena- dice dándome un beso en la mejilla un poco demasiado lento

-Adiós Damon-digo bajándome del coche y el arranca a toda velocidad al bajarme me doy cuenta que ya ha amanecido. Así que entro a la casa

…

-hola tía -digo subiendo a la carrera para darme un buen baño suspiro cuando estoy bajo el agua caliente es tan relajante .Al menos correr no será algo que me quiten ,sonrió al recordar a Damon me cae muy bien el chico debo admitirlo además de que es encantador

Una vez cambiada y peinada voy a la planta baja a saludar a mi tía que esta viendo tele –buenos días tía quieres que te prepare algo de desayunar?-la saludo pasando por su lado directamente a la cocina para prepararme un café con mucha leche ya que no me gusta el puro además que mis padres no me lo permiten

-No ya desayune tranquila Elena-Escucho gritar a mi tia mientras me preparo el café

-Que estas viendo ?- le pregunto a mi tia sentándome en el sofa junto a ella

-Las noticias ya sabes pero nada interesante hasta el momento –responde con gesto aburrido mientras en la tele Logan Fell informa sobre un accidente de transito

-Pasando a otras noticias ayer por la noche un muchacho fue gravemente herido por un animal salvaje suponemos que ha sido un lobo pero aún no está confirmado así que por su bien no se acerquen a los bosques-finalizo Logan Fell el noticiario de la mañana. Al parecer después de todo no será tan malo estar en este pueblo .pienso divertida pero lo primero es visitar al chico para ver si puede recordara

-Pobre chico debe estar muy mal debe ser terrible ser atacado así por un animal tan peligroso como un lobo-dice mi tía sacándome de mis pensamientos e inmediatamente haciéndome sentir mal ya que hubo una persona herida y yo solo puedo pensar en sacarle provecho para dar con el vampiro de Mystic Falls

-Tía tienes verbena ?

-Agh! Tú también! No entiendo porque Miranda, Grayson y mi padres se esmeraban en que tome verbena sabe horrible- no puedo evitar sonreír mi tía muchas veces se comporta como una niña-Y no, no tengo verbena pero si quieres ya te la compro yo pero mantén eso alejado de mi huele bien pero el sabor es agh!

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo en lo del sabor, pero ya me acostumbre a la verbena mis padres me la dan desde que tengo uso de razón y siento que no puedo vivir sin ella es parte de mi rutina-digo con fingida tristeza la verdad es que también odio el sabor pero lo necesito.

_**Hola! tenía planeado poner a Damon para el capítulo 4 pero así me salió no me pude resistir lo siento por las tardanzas trate de actualizar pronto pero se acercan los exámenes y los profesores están dejando trabajos como si fuera la vida en ello :p pero dije en una semana y aquí estoy lo prometido es deuda jajaja ;) quisiera darles las gracias por sus reviews a UshieVictoria ,Elena Prada, SoniaSalvatore y a Vanina las adoro por ser las primeras en comentar chicas!**_

_**No se olviden de avisarme si cometí errores ortográficos acepto criticas…Espero reviews**___


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3-Reencuentro**

**POV Damon**

Acabo de dejar a la doble de Katherine en su casa debo admitir que es muy agradable al principio se portó muy severa y cuidadosa _como toda una cazadora _no pude evitar sentirme ligeramente orgullosola mayoría de las personas terminan muy mal al enterarse de la existencia de los vampiroscomo terminar suicidándose, en un manicomio, muertos_...idiotas con poca capacidad cerebral se merecían lo que les ocurrió. La última_ vez que la vi fue en el funeral de su novio ese tal Matt.

_Flashback…_

_Estaba de lejos observando como todas las personas estaban alrededor de la tumba del chico este. Mutt, Mett…como sea algo con todos están ahí con una suma tristeza bien marcada en el rostro otros permanecían serios a otros se les escapaba una que otra lagrima pero había una chica .Elena que lloraba desconsoladamente en los brazos de su padre y de su madre; estaban completamente vestidos de negro la mayoría los miraban .Y habían personas que se habían colado ahí ya que no paraban de cuchichear entre sí .''Parecen un grupo de viejas chifladas'', pienso con sorna gracias a mi oído de vampiro escucho perfectamente como hablan de la doble ''yo creo que ella fue la asesina mi hijo dijo que los vio discutir el mismo día'' escuche a una persona hablar les lance una mirada asesina más por instinto que para intimidar ya que no pueden verme; La mujer que estaba conversando con ella esta punto de contestar cuando una mujer interrumpe su dialogo._

_Tu...tu ¡¿qué haces aquí perra estúpida!-dice una mujer de cabellos castaños tambaleándose mientras se acerca a la doble señalándola. La pobre chica esta atónita en su mismo lugar mientras más lagrimas inundan sus ojos-No te basto con quitarle la vida a mi hijo y todavía tienes la cara de aparecerte aquí hipócrita!. De no ser por ti mi hijo seguiría vivo ¡Tú me lo quitaste y me lo pagaras!-dijo frente a Elena para luego darle tremenda bofetada que hasta a mí me dolió por más que quiera no puedo interferir la mitad de las personas de ahí son del consejo y no me puedo exponer. La loca le sigue dando bofetadas y al ver que Elena no se mueve me entran unas ganas de interferir por suerte ''el papa Gilbert'' interfiere antes de que yo lo haga _

_-Kelly tranquila se que estas destrozada por la pérdida de tu hijo pero mira esto no es culpa de Elena el animal que los ataco fue el responsable ahora mismo los policías están buscándolo tranquila_

_-¡Claro que es su culpa ella le rogo que la acompañe a esa dichosa fiesta yo estuve de testigo ¡seguro fue ella quien le llevo al bosque! Aun sabiendo que había un animal por esa zona tú lo asesinaste Zorra- dijo ahora refiriéndose a Elena_

_-Señora Donovan no fue mi intención perdóneme estábamos casi borrachos no nos acordábamos...Solo queríamos estar solos, en la fiesta...había mucho alboroto y…y… -un sollozo ahogo su garganta antes de que terminara la frase_

_-Lárgate de aquí perra no ensucies el nombre de mi hijo con tu presencia inmunda-dijo la señora con desprecio_

_-Hija vámonos no puedes estar así necesitas descansar-dijo su padre cogiéndola de los hombros para llevársela de ahí lo antes posible_

_-Si vámonos hija no merece la pena que gastes tu tiempo conversando con esta mujer-dijo su madre acercándose-mi más sentido pésame Kelly de verdad lamento lo ocurrido pero eso no quita que este molesta contigo por el trato con mi hija-dice despidiéndose para luego dirigirse a la salida con su esposo e hija_

_-No esperes disculpas de mi Miranda porque nunca llegaran-Dijo Kelly a sus espaldas_

_Fin flashback_

Sacudo mi cabeza saliendo de mis recuerdos mientras me dirijo a mi habitación a darme una buena ducha debo estar limpio antes de desayunar ¿No?

. . .

Estoy a punto de salir cuando escucho un ruido que me hace pararme en seco con la mano en el pomo de la puerta. Me giro bruscamente para encontrar al intruso. Y me quedo petrificado al ver a mi hermano ahí

-Damon. Sabes creí que nunca volvería aquí pero no pude evitarlo después de oír de que habías regresado dime que ha pasado de interesante para que vuelvas a estar en Mystic Falls.

-Hola hermano yo también estoy feliz de verte

-Deja de fingir Damon sabemos perfectamente que no te hace mucha gracia que este aquí

-Si sabes la verdad es que no me hace nada de gracias ¿Qué coño haces aquí Steffi?

-No desvíes el tema he oído rumores ¿sabes? Dicen que estas preparando un sacrificio al principio pensé que era mentira digo ¿para que querrías hacer un sacrificio? pero luego me entere de que habías vuelto a Mystic falls lo que me provoco dudas así que vine aquí a comprobarlo yo mismo-_Maldita sea Stefan siempre interponiéndose en mis planes_

-Pues me complace anunciar que tus fuentes de información están equivocadas hermanito. No hay ningún sacrificio así que vuélvete por dónde has venido

-Sabes que no me engañas Damon te conozco desde siempre

-Me conoces-digo muy lento para despistarlo-¿eso crees realmente hermano? Somos más como conocidos que no se conocen no tienes idea de quién soy en realidad hermanito al igual que yo contigo me quede re sorprendido cuando te convertiste en destripador. El dulce Stefan desgarrando gargantas por donde va. Me impactaste mucho-digo mientras sonrió de medio lado antes de mi golpe final-¿recuerdas el chico que mataste hace tres meses? .Solo porque lo viste con una humana que se parece a Katherine para luego salir corriendo como una marica –le respondo con burla. Luego en un susurro le digo-Dime aquí entre dos ¿has vuelto a destripar o lo superaste?-no puedo evitar soltar una carcajada al ver su cara.

-Me fui porque no podía con la culpa esa pobre humana y su novio murieron por mi culpa.

-Pues ahí te equivocas Stefan la chica esta vivita y coleando. Claro eso lo sabrías si no te hubieras dado a la fuga. Pero por suerte yo no soy como tu hermano.

-Alto me has estado siguiendo?

-Nop tengo cosas más importantes que hacer ¿sabes?. Pero solo te diré que mis fuentes son mejores que las tuyas no me lo pude creer cuando escuche que mi hermano había asesinado a una pareja inocente después de tantos años con tu dieta de conejitos ,así que fue a husmear y ¡sorpresa! La chica está viva y es idéntica a Katherine-digo verdades a medias para despistarlo no quiero que descubra mis planes.

_**Hola chicas lo siento de verdad por no publicar la semana estuve liadísima con los exámenes y eso y no me dio el tiempo así que en este capítulo les doy un poco más de emoción. Bueno quiero agradecer otras ves a Ushievictoria y a Vanina por su apoyo con los reviews.**_

_**La próxima semana no las defraudare y tratare de publicar lo más pronto posible. Espero reviews**_


End file.
